Sarcasm - Stiles Stilinski x Reader
by TheBindingOfJamie
Summary: Scott and (Y/N) McCall have been together ever since they were born. Mostly because they were twins, and they had no one else. Until Scott met Stiles. And until Scott got bit by a werewolf. Everything /was/ perfect. (I can't bio for shit, sorry guys.) [This book /will/ follow the storyline of the show. Most dialogue will be the same, characters will also be the same.]
1. Beacon Hills - Chapter 1

_**(Unedited)**_

Music played through the air as you groaned in anger. You pulled your blanket over your head and placed your pillow over your ears. Still, the music somehow made its way past your makeshift earplugs. You groaned again, throwing the feather pillow to the ground. "Scott!" You yelled at your twin brother. "Turn that shit off!"  
"No." He retorted, walking out of the bathroom in shorts but no shirt and his hair still dripping wet from his shower.  
You made a face. "I don't want to see you shirtless! Get ou-." A loud bang coming from downstairs interrupted you. Scott quickly tugged a shirt over his head and grabbed the old baseball bat you guys had in the case of a break-in. You followed your brother down the stairs and outside, when suddenly, Stiles, literally, hung upside down from the roof. Thus proceeded, a lot of screaming.  
"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Your brother demanded, his knuckle-white grip fading as he released the bat slightly.

"You weren't answering your phone, neither were you (Y/N)!" He exclaimed, then turned to the wooden bat in your brother's hands. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A pred-" He stopped. "Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. Saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even the state police."

You raised your eyebrows, and your brother asked the question you were thinking. "For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." You and your brother's best friend said, pulling himself up and flipping backward onto the ground.

"A dead body?" Scott asked. You turned and smacked his upper arm. "Really? Are you that stupid?"

Stiles snickered. "No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." He said as he stepped up, pulling himself over the railing. He put his arm around your shoulders to annoy Scott, who hated the thought of you two together. You guys weren't, you just had a casual relationship where flirty-ness didn't bother you. His sister and best friend were a big no-no in his book of brotherly hood. He glared at the both of you before turning to Stiles. "First, get your arm off my sister. Second, do you mean like murdered?"

Stiles smirked and pulled you closer as you giggled at Scott's face. "No one knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20's."

"Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott asked.

"That," he said, sliding his arm back. "Is the best part. They only found half, we're going."

Scott went back inside to get his red hoodie as you waited outside with Stiles. "So, is your plan to go out here and find the other half? Because I have to get some sleep for lacrosse tomorrow, and I know Scott is gonna feel the same."

Stiles shrugged. "Because he is gonna be sitting on the bench with me while you kick ass. He'll be fine."

You three climbed into Stiles' light blue jeep and drove over to the Beacon Hills Preserve. "We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked for about the tenth time since you left. You groaned in annoyance.

"You're the one who always bitches that nothing happens in this town." Your best friend scoffed.

"I was going to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

You rolled your eyes. "And so was I, sleeping beauty."

"And because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles added.

Scott glared at the both of you as you guys continued to trek through the woods. You tuned the boys out as you walked along, trying not to trip on anything, beings as you were the clumsiest person known to man. You guys came to a hill and you rushed past your asthmatic brother and catch up with Stiles. You both flop down, seeing the cops' flashlights. Scott soon flops down too, scaring you. You smacked him and he couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. Even you couldn't resist the smile tugging at your lips. Your brother and you were close, very close. Suddenly, Stiles jumped up and started to run. You looked to Scott and jumped up, following. "(Y/N)!" You heard behind you but you couldn't let Scott get in trouble, you'd take the blame. Even then, Stiles would end up tripping and falling, causing you guys to be exposed anyway. He turned around to look for Scott, and as he turned around, you saw the officer and his dog. Stiles, like you predicted, fell backward.

"Stay right there!" You cringed, mentally cursing yourself for even coming with Stiles of all people.

"Hold on, hold on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Sherriff Stilinski looked down at his son on the ground before looking to you. "Hey, (Y/N)."

You waved slightly. "Hi, Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles got up, looking to you then his dad. "Hey dad, how're you doin'?"

"So do you uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?" He asked.

"No, well, not the boring ones."

"Now, where's your guy's usual partner in crime?"  
You looked around, not seeing your brother which both relieved and worried you.  
"Who, Scott? Scott's home. He said he wanted a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just us. In the woods. Alone." Stiles rambled before looking to you. His dad called for Scott and then sighed. "Well, young man and (Y/N), I'm gonna walk you two back to Stiles' car and we're gonna have a conversation about an invasion of privacy."

You got driven home by Stiles' dad. You ran inside your house, nearly falling over your own feet in the process. "Scott?" You asked, running around your house, not caring how much noise you were making. Mom was working the late shift so she wasn't home. "Scott!" You yelled, hopping up the stairs as fast as you could. Guilt and nervousness filled your veins. You shouldn't have left him alone.  
The bedroom door swung open to reveal your brother. "Scott! Oh, God!" You ran up to him, wrapping your arms around him. He groaned in pain, and you pulled back. "What happened?" You asked, lifting up his shirt to inspect the wound.  
"I think a wolf bit me," Scott mumbled, looking down at it.  
You lead him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet. Gauze, medical tape, hydrogen peroxide and other medical supplies soon occupied the counter. Scott hissed in pain as you touched the wound with the wet towel that you had dipped in peroxide. "Sorry," you mumbled and pulled the rag back after you finished. You taped the gauze down over it. "I'm sorry for leaving you out there, Scotty."  
"You're alright, (Y/N)." He smiled softly. "Go get to sleep, I will too."

You walked beside your brother as he explained to Stiles what happened.  
"California doesn't have any wolves okay? Not in like sixty years." He said, looking at Scott.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California."  
"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body."  
You looked up, confused. "You left that out of your explanation,"  
Scott smiled sheepishly.  
"Are you kidding me?" Stiles exclaimed.  
"No, man. I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."  
"Oh, God, that's freaking awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Ly-"  
"Hey (Y/N)," Lydia smiled at you, and grabbed your hand, pulling you away from your brother and best friend. You send an apologetic smile to Stiles and followed behind her. Lydia has been one of your best friends for years. Even though she ignored Stiles and Scott, you tried your best with her. She was nice to you, and you were slowly working her up to warming up to your best friends. You guys headed out to your first period together. You sat in your seat and pulled out your phone, opening the messenger, and clicking on you and Stiles' conversation.

 _ **You:**_ _Hey Stilinski, I'm sorry about leaving you earlier. I'll see you at lacrosse tryouts, I'm gonna beat your ass out there ;)_

You tucked your phone away as the bell rang. After class ended, you checked your texts.

 _ **'New Message: Stiles'**_

 _ **Stiles:**_ _You wish._

You giggle softly and follow Lydia out of the classroom. She stops, smiling at a new girl. "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?"  
The new girl had brown hair, curled down past her shoulders. Light brown eyes held a bit of confusion.  
"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Fransisco." She smiled a little.  
"And you are my new best friend," Lydia smiled and you looked over to find Scott and Stiles staring at you guys. You raised an eyebrow, following Scott's eyes, and then back to him. You slowly smirked, and crossed your arms, turning back to them. Jackson walked up to Lydia and they shared a kiss.  
"So, this weekend, there's a party," Lydia said.  
"A party?" The new girl asked.  
"Yeah, Friday night. You should come." Jackson confirmed.  
"Uh, I can't, it's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking."  
"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage."  
"You mean like football?"  
You chuckled, and Jackson explained. "Footballs a joke here. The sports lacrosse. We've won the state championship for three years."  
"Because of a certain team captain," Lydia smiled and kissed Jackson again.  
"We practice in a few mi-" you tuned them out as you saw Scott staring at the new girl again. 'What?' You mouthed and he smiled a bit, shaking his head. You walk over to him and smile. "Liking the view, huh?" You ask, nudging him.  
Scott rolled his eyes and bent down, letting you jump on his back for a piggyback ride. It was a tradition ever since you played lacrosse. He walked you guys to the locker room and the field. You turn to Stiles and salute him before heading off on your brother's back.

"If you play, who am I gonna talk to on the bench?" Stiles asked as Scott put you down.  
"(Y/N)." He said.  
"May I remind you I actually _played_ last season." You scoff, throwing your bag on the ground to get out your stick.  
"My whole life has been sitting on the sidelines, this year I'm making first line."  
You snorted, holding back a laugh.  
"What?" Your brother looked to you.  
"Oh, nothi-"  
"McCall," Coach said as he threw a helmet and goalie stick at Scott. "You're in goal."  
"I've never played." He protested.  
"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost, first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fire it up!"  
"What about me?"  
"Try not to take any to the face. And (Y/N), you can practice shooting. Go on." Coach added.  
You nod and walk off towards the groups of boys. A couple said hey to you, and you smile in response. Standing next to Jackson, you waited for it to start.  
A whistle blew, and Scott started to hold his head like he was hearing something extremely loud. You went to help but Jackson held you back. You held your stick tighter, wondering what was wrong with your brother. The first guy threw the ball, and it hit Scott right in the helmet, making him fall backward into the goal. You snorted, covering your mouth. Laughter erupted around you and you couldn't help but giggle. You went next, getting the ball tossed to you. "C'mon, McCall!" Someone shouted as you threw it. When the ball landed in his net, you froze in confusion. Scott looked to the ball in the netting, then back to you with a happy smile on his face. Everyone looked surprised. You glared at him before walking to the back of the line.  
"Nice, McCall!" Stiles called to you sarcastically.  
"Shut up, bench boy!" You yelled back. Stiles laughed and turned back to your brother.  
A few boys went, Scott catching them all. Jackson started to get angrier as he pushed past to the front of the line, prepared to show off. Went he caught the ball, Stiles jumped up, cheering. A wide smile spread across your features at seeing your brother so happy, and for showing up Jackson.  
"That's my friend!" Stiles yelled and you rolled your eyes.  
"Nice, McCall #2!" You yelled.

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott said, turning to look at you and Stiles as you crossed the creek. You guys were looking for Scott's inhaler and the top half of the dead body that he had saw when he got 'bit by a wolf.' "A-And that not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things."  
"Smell things?" Stiles asked. "Like what?"  
"Like the mint gum in your pocket."  
"I don't even have mint gum in my-" he stopped, taking out a half unwrapped piece of green gum. "So, uh, all this started with the bite?"  
"Well, what if it's like an infection? Like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock."  
"Scott," you roll your eyes. "You're not dying. Chill."  
"You know, I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles perks up. "It's a specific kind of infection."  
"Are you serious?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, yeah. I think it's called Lycanthropy.

Scott looked terrified. "What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?"

"Yeah, during the full moon," Stiles said before howling.

Scott hit him, making him laugh. You smacked his chest as well. "Don't do that, bench boy."

Stiles smiled and slipped his arm across your shoulder again. You leaned into his touch, smiling as well as you guys continued to walk. "You're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott said, turning to you two. He made a face at the sight of the small flirting occurring in front of him.

"I know, you're a werewolf, grrr." Stiles chuckled. "Obviously I'm kidding. But if you find me in shop class melting all the silver I can find it's 'cause Friday is a full moon."

We came to a stop. "I-I could've sworn this was it. I saw the body and the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler." Scott mumbled, crouching down to look through the leaves.

He took his arm back after ruffling your hair. You hit his chest, as he chuckled slightly. "Maybe the killer moved the body."

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks."

You look up to see a man staring at you guys. Soon, you realize it's Derek Hale. You smack Stiles for the tenth time today to get his attention. He sees Derek and hits Scott, who stands up.

Derek starts to approach you guys. "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

Stiles covers for you and Scott. "Uh, sorry man we didn't know."

"Yeah," Scott adds. "We were just looking for something but.." He trailed off. "Forget it."

Derek tosses Scott an item, which he catches. When he opens his hand, it's his inhaler. You look up to to see his back as he walked away.

You and Stiles shared a knowing look. "C'mon, I gotta get to work." Scott mumbles.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family? They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

Scott looks to where Derek walked off to. "I wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles scoffed and shrugged, heading off. You followed along with Scott.

Scott came home more giddy than usual, especially coming from work. You raised an eyebrow as he walked into your guys' shared room, since you both shared a room since you were little kids, neither of you minded. "What crawled up your butt and made you so happy?" You asked, looking up from your phone.

"I got a date, sorta." He smiled.

You laughed. "You? A date?"

Your brother looked offended. "Hey! I can get a date!"

"Yeah, and with who?"

"Allison."

"The new girl?" You asked, wondering how someone like her would actually agree to go on a semi-date with your twin.

"Yeah," He smiled.

You made a face as he climbed into bed. "I don't wanna come home to you two making out in our room."

He scowled. "We won't!"

You walked into the locker room, only to hear someone slammed up against lockers. "What the hell is going on with you, McCall?" Jackson demanded. You stayed silent, watching from a distance. You know you should go help your brother but Lydia's boyfriend could so kick your ass in a heartbeat.

"What's going on with me?" Scott asked. "You really wanna know? Well, so would I because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty convinced I'm going out of my freaking mind!" Scott breathed, probably feeling better about yelling/ranting about his current issue.

"You think you're funny, don't you, McCall?" Jackson asked. "I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." He hit the locker very close to Scott's face and walked off. You jogged up to him, placing a hand on his cheek, turning his head left and right to check for cuts, bruises, or red marks. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" You asked quickly. "I'll kill him. Scott, I will gladly get my ass kicked if he hurt y-"

"(Y/N)-" He tried to interrupt.

"No!" You said loudly. "No one will hurt you if I have anything to do with it. I'm so gonna kick his little cocky ass!" You went to head off after him but Scott caught your wrist.

"(Y/N)." He said calmly, making you look at him. "I'm okay, please don't get your butt kicked for no reason."

You felt the anger inside of you fade. You smiled a little as he opened his arms, and you walked into them.

"I love you, sis." He mumbled into your ear and you smiled wider.

"I love you too, bro." You giggled slightly and he pulled away. "C'mon, let's get to lacrosse, shall we?" He asked.

You nodded and hopped on his back as he ran to the field.

When he placed you down, Stiles ran over to us. "Scott, Scott! Wait up!"

Scott looked to him. "Stiles, I'm playing in the-"

He looked out of breath. "Just- hold on. I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from a lab in L.A. There were animals hairs on the body from the woods." Stiles tried to grab your brother as he tried to go off towards the field. "Stiles, I gotta go."

"Scott, wait! You won't believe what the animal was! It was a wolf.." He finished quietly.

"I'll tell him later," you said with a sigh.

Stiles smiled a little and nodded and headed for the bench while you headed out onto the field.

"You know how this goes," Coach said. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me what you got! Come on! Let's go!"

You watched as Scott got the ball, and easily maneuvered around the players, did a flip, and scored. Soon enough, coach announced he made first line.

Scott looked over at you and you smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

That night after you got home, you kept refreshing the school website to see the list of who make the cut on your computer. Scott watched from his bed.

"(Y/N), you're gonna make the cut."

As he said this, names popped up after you refreshed the page. You eagerly read them, only to have your smile fall. Your name wasn't there. Scott got up and read over your shoulder.

"What? How could've you not made the cut?" He asked.

You shrugged, getting up and laying face down on your bed, curling into a ball.

"(Y/N), cmon. You'll get to play." He said, attempting to make you happier. You grunted in response and pulled the comforter over your head, attempting to fall asleep.

You walked up to Stiles' bedroom door and knocked. He let you in, immediately going into a rant about Scott. "Remember that joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore."

Raising your eyebrows, you looked at all the papers scattered all over the room.

Stiles continued to explain what he though Scott was to you. You weren't really paying attention, though. The thought of you not making the cut was weighing you down.

"Hey, (Y/N), are you okay?" He stopped mid-rant, noticing your quietness.

"I uh..." You sighed. "Didn't make the cut..."

Your best friend stood up from his office chair. "What? You- (Y/N) McCall, didn't make the team?"

You shook your head and looked down.

He walked up to you, tugging you into his arms. His hands rubbed up and down your back, soothing you.

"Thanks, Stiles," you mumbled.

"You're welcome." He said quietly, and you felt him kiss the top of your head. A warm feeling spread in your stomach. You didn't know why, Stiles was just your friend. Plus, he likes Lydia. You pushed the feeling away and pulled away from the hug. "I should get going, see you tomorrow?"

He nodded.

You laid in bed, waiting for Scott to get home. Hugging your knees to your chest, you watched the door quietly. You fell asleep before he got home.

You felt someone shaking you. Your groaned, not wanting to get up. The person kept shaking you until you fell off the bed. "Son of a-"

"(Y/N), I need to talk to you. Right now." Scott said quickly.

Still half-asleep, you turned and looked at your brother through your messed up hair. You grunted in response and curled up on the floor.

"(Y/N)!" He said louder and you groaned, sitting up. "What?"

"There are people called Hunters who hunt werewolves." He mumbled quietly, looking at you.

You sighed. "Can we talk about this later? I'm tired and sad an-"

"I could die!"

You groaned and listened to his explanation about Derek and the Hunters.

"Just... Apologize to Allison tomorrow and- is that blood?" You asked, noticing his shirt stain.

"It's healed, I got shot with an arrow."

"Scott!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Calm down."

You sighed and glared at the ground. "Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, sis."

"Goodnight, Scott."

 **A/N: So, first chapter! Every chapter is gonna be one episode so they'll be decently long and take a bit to update. Forgive me for any errors, I will eventually go back and re-read this for editing purposes. This was more of a filler, intro chapter for how this is gonna go. Most scenes are the same, some additional scenes to help with relationships and obviously, Stiles and you will get together eventually. I had a possible idea for the reader to be supernatural but not completely overpowered or cliché. If you'd like that, lemme know. Thanks for reading and vote and comment if you enjoyed. 3**


	2. Secrets - Chapter 2

_**(Unedited.)**_

You tugged your red practice jersey over your head. The white number/s (Your Favorite Number) was/were placed on the front and back, as well as McCall written across the top of the back. "Did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles' voice rang out in the busy locker room as you looked up to see your brother and Stiles not far from you. Coach made you guys share locker rooms, beings as you were the only girl anyway. You didn't mind, your brother would tell the principal if anyone tried to touch you.

"Yeah," Scott replied his mind elsewhere.

"Did she give you a second chance or-"

"Yeah."

"Yeah! All right. So everything's good."

"Her dad tried to murder Scott," You mumbled to Stiles, who's eyes widened.

"Allison's father?"

"Shot me with a crossbow."

Stiles sighed. "He didn't recognize you, right?"

They continued talking as you trudged onto the field outside, a set-in frown on your face. You so badly wanted to punch Coach in the face and yell that you deserved to make the cut but you knew that wouldn't help anything. You sat on the bench and readjusted your laces to make sure they were tight before standing up and heading onto the field. "McCall!" Coach yelled, but you immediately assumed he was talking to your brother so you made no move to turn to him. "(Y/N)!" You turned around, startled. "You're in goal." You nodded silently and grabbed the goalie stick and headed to the goal. A group of boys took practice shots, some going into the goal, some not. Once everyone was ready, Jackson was put on the defense for a drill and the rest of the players lined up. A couple of guys went first, Lydia's boyfriend doing well with everyone. You groaned internally when you saw that Scott was next. He stood there, not doing anything. "McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go." A whistle blew and he ran towards Jackson, only to be shoved backward and onto the ground.

"You sure you still wanna be first line, McCall?" He mocked as he walked away. You grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards you. Built up anger released as you clenched his wrist tightly. You were still weak, so it just lead him to stay and listen to your rant.

"Don't insult my brother anymore. I saw you in the locker room yesterday and if you even touch him, I will personally hurt you." You seethed.

He chuckled. "Nice try, (Y/N), but-"

"Remember you have balls and I don't." You growled.

Jackson took his wrist back and glared at you before getting into position for your brother to retry. He slammed into Jackson, knocking him back onto the ground. A smile spread across your face before you remembered that your brother is literally a werewolf and he's on the ground holding his head. You dropped your stick and helmet, running over to him.

"Scott, are you okay?" You asked as Stiles ran over as well.

"I can't control it. It's happening." Scott growled.

You head darted up to look at your best friend with a horrified look on your face. Stiles and you helped Scott up and rushed to the locker rooms. He collapsed to the floor as soon as you guys got in the room. His breaths were heavy as he looked up.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, causing you and Stiles to get up and dart away. Your brother jumped on top of the lockers.

You darted to the other side, but he followed you instead of Stiles. Panic washed over you, turning your blood cold. That wasn't your brother anymore. The stone-hearted werewolf side took control over him, changing him. That was all he was until he shifted back later. Scott jumped down on top of you, your head violently smacking the white tile beneath you. The white tile was stained red from the impact of your head and your vision blurred. Claws ran down your arms and legs, making you scream in pain and see black spots in your already messed up vision. Cold, wet air washed over you. In mere seconds, Scott shifted back and yelled your name. It echoed in your mind as the world finally faded to blackness.

* T*

I bounced my leg nervously, Stiles biting his lip. My mom walked out, making me jump out of the plastic waiting chair. "Is she okay?" Were the first words out of my mouth.

"She's fine. She'll need stitches and her head will take a bit to heal up completely, but no serious damage was done." Mom mumbled, flipping through the papers on the clipboard she held. "She'll have mild headaches for a couple weeks. She can come to practices and games, just not play. Your sister can't go to school for a while, but she assumed you'd help. You two are gonna have to look after her. I can't believe a wild dog got into the locker room." She shook her head and walked off to go aid someone else.

"Stiles, I almost killed her." I let out in a whisper.

"I know, I would so hurt you if you killed my future love life," Stiles grumbled

"Your future- You like my sister?" I asked, turning to him.

"Psh- No. Totally not. Who even said that? I like Lydia."

"Stiles-"

"Scott, go see her." Stiles tried to distract me.

I growled and got up, quickly walking to find the room she was in. Once I saw her, my heart stopped. (Y/N), my best friend, my sister, looked terrible. She was hooked up to multiple machines. I did that. I did that to her. Red gashes on her arms were stitched up, her head wrapped in a white cloth. Her (e/c) locked with my gaze. I could hear her heartbeat. It was rapid, quick. It was fear. I wasn't going to let her be afraid of me. I couldn't. I needed her with me regardless of whatever the hell I was. The door creaked as I opened it, and she looked so small. (Y/N) tried to hug herself to make her appear smaller.

* ( Y / N ) *

Panic flooded your veins as you saw him. Being afraid of your brother was justified, but it was dumb. He was your brother.

"(Y/N), I am so sorry..." Scott mumbled hesitantly.

Your mind was whirring. You stared at him, processing his apology. He really meant it, of course. Scott used to cry when he was little because he accidentally hurt you. There's no difference now, except he didn't cry.

"You have to control that, Scott. You could've killed me, and I kinda like living." You said, a small smile tugging at your lips at your pathetic attempt to make a joke.

He forced a soft smile. "You're so right. I told mom it was a wild dog. Technically, it's not a lie." Guilt flooded his eyes after he said that. The brown eyes you've known for all your life glistened, and you knew he was about to cry.

"Scott, no. If you cry, I'm gonna cry. I don't wanna cry." The fear that filled your body at seeing your brother completely left you when you saw him so upset. "Just get over here and hug me."

The guilt slightly washed away as a smile came to Scott's face. He walked over from the doorway and up to your bedside. You leaned over slightly into his arms. You pondered what to say to break the comfortable silence. "How's Stiles?" The words slipped out of your mouth before you could contain them. You little, tiny, miniature crush on Stiles couldn't be known, especially by your overprotective brother. Or the best friend you asked about for that matter.

"He can't see you because it's family only and he's freaking out. I mean, I was worse but-but he's up there."

You chuckled. "Ask mom to let him in."

Scott nodded and rushed out, nearly hitting the doorframe as he did so. "Stiles!" His voice echoed from the small distance down the hall. You heard loud running footsteps before Stiles appeared in the doorway. He was out of breath and it made you giggle.

"Hi there, Stilinski."

He jogged over to you, half-hugging you. "I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried. Like, the frickin' doctors wouldn't let me in here and your mom couldn't get me in here and-"

"Stiles." You chuckled, stopping him. "You're rambling."

He ran a hand through his 'hair' and nodded. "Yeah, I am doing that. I'll see you later, yeah?"

You nodded, smiling as your mom dragged him out.

You were sitting in your room when Scott got home. You smiled. You and mom planned to surprise your brother with you coming home earlier than expected. Mom winked at you before walking into to check on Scott. You followed behind her, leaning against the door as she talked to him.

"Oh, and, I have another surprise." She said as she pulled you around the corner, putting you into Scott's line of view.

He groaned and looked up, but his tired gaze turned excited in mere seconds. "(Y/N)!" Your brother hopped up, pulling you into a tight hug. You hugged him back as mom left. "Thank God you're okay..." He mumbled.

You smiled and pulled back. "Just don't try and kill me again, bro," You said, playfully shoving him. Scott's laptop went off, his Skype ringing. Stiles' name popped up and you smiled. "Let's surprise him too." You said as you stood off to the side, your brother answering the call.

"What'd you find out?"

"Well, it's bad. Jackson has a separated shoulder." Stiles admitted.

"A separated shoulder? Jesus Scott." You said, smiling and going behind him. You waved to the camera. "Hi, Stiles."

"Hey (Y/N)," He mumbled casually. "Wait, (Y/N)? Oh, my god, you're home?"

You nodded and smiled. "See you at the game, Stilinski." You winked and headed to your room. You turned up your music loudly and laid back on your bed, finishing your homework before falling asleep.

You followed behind Scott, furrowing your brows in confusion. "What do you mean you have to play? Scott, you're gonna accidentally murder someone."

He sighed. "I know, I-" Scott stopped mid-sentence to turn to Allison, the new girl.

"Hey," She smiled. "Busy?"

"No, it's just our mom. She's nothing." He said hurriedly.

She shot him a concerned look which he quickly said: "It's nothing, I'm never busy for you."

Allison smiled. "I like the sound of that. I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know I'm coming to see you play tomorrow."

"You are?"

"And we're all going out afterward. You, me, (Y/N), Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come too. Uh, save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go." She said as she walked off. "Bye (Y/N)! Oh! Text me about that thing!" You blushed as she winked and walked off.

"What was the-"

"Nothing!" You said, cutting him off and rushing to your next class.

"(Y/N), you gotta tell me what Allison was talking about," Scott said, closing his locker.

You chuckled. "Uh, no." Suddenly, your brother was dragged away by a figure in a plaid shirt. You rolled your eyes and followed.

"Curfew because of the body." He said, turning to face Stiles and you.

You raised an eyebrow as Stiles groaned. "Unbelievable! My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants."

"We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

"I can do something."

"Like what?"

"Find the other half of the body."

"Are you kidding?" Scott called as Stiles walked off.

You looked over to see Lydia introducing Allison to a lacrosse player. She smiled at you and waved you over. Closing your open locker, you walked over and smiled at Lydia. She grabbed your hand and walked off with the lacrosse player following behind you.

You were sitting in your brother's room, doing some homework. You hummed softly as you wrote the answer down on the paper. As you finished you stood, going to head into your room. Until Scott's door smacked you in the face.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so -" Stiles said.

Scott was silent as he pointed you as you held your nose, blood slowly running down your hand. He turned to look at you. "Oh, my god! (Y/N), I am so sorry-"

You held up your non-bloodied hand and walked past him to the bathroom. You used your hip to open the door. You sighed, reaching for the faucet when the water started to run from the tap. Your hand stopped, pausing. How did-? The water turned on by itself, without you touching it. Eventually, you just mentally shrugged and washed the blood off of your hand and blew your nose until the flow of crimson blood stopped. You washed your hands and turned the faucet off, walking back to your brother's room.

As you walked in, Scott grabbed your arm and dragged you downstairs. "Scott, brother, use words. Don't drag me places."

"We're going to the hospital, I need to get the scent of the girl to see if it matches the scent at Derek's house."

"Uh- alrighty then." You shrugged and went to get the shotgun seat, but Scott reached the door a second before you. You glared at him and climbed into the back. Your phone vibrated as you pulled it out and sighed, seeing Allison's name. The preview text read: 'So, about liking St...' You unlocked your phone and read the entire text.

 **'New Message: Allison.'**

 **Allison:** So, about liking Stiles, how long has it been going on? And, how big of a crush is it?

 **You:** A week or so. And, it's pretty schoolgirl, but I dunno how long that'll last because right now he looks really adorable. Even if he did hit me in the face with a door earlier.

 **Allison:** He hit you with a door?

 **You:** Yup. My nose bled. Oh, well. You gotta help me out, Allison. Ask him if he likes someone. Pleaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeeeeee...

 **Allison:** I guess I have something up my sleeve... ;)

 **You:** Thank yooooooou.

You tucked your phone away as you guys pulled into the hospital parking lot. "If you get caught sniffing dead bodies I am not explaining that to mom."

Stiles chuckled as you three walked inside. Scott walked off and you sat in a seat. Your best friend was about to sit next to you until he was Lydia, then he attempted to talk to her, which failed. An unintentional sigh left your lips as you saw this. He plopped down next to you.

Another buzz from your phone alerted you of a new message.

 **'New Message: Allison.'**

 **Allison:** Come over before the lacrosse game. I know you're still bummed out about not being able to play but we can hang out for a bit.

 **You:** I'll be over soon.

You put your phone away, turning to Stiles. "I'll see you guys at the game." You absentmindedly kissed his cheek, something you did with Scott when you guys were younger. As you walked out, planning on jogging to Allison's, you realized what you did. "Oh, God." You mumbled to yourself before running to her house.

You arrived not soon after, knocking on the door. She answered, smiling.

"Hey, (Y/N). C'mon in, did you run here?"

You nodded. "I made a mistake, Allison. A horrible, terrible mistake and I'm dead. I'm so dead."

Allison raised an eyebrow as she closed the door. "What did you do?"

"I kissed Stiles on the cheek out of habit with Scott and I just _left._ "

"I'm sure he'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll still ask."

You nodded, going upstairs and sitting on her bed. "I'm so angry that even if I didn't have head trauma I still couldn't play in the game."

She nodded. "It sucks, I get it." The bed creaked as she sat next to you.

"So, what's with you and my brother?" You asked, nudging her with your elbow.

"I really like him."

"And he really likes you. Just date already. Or kiss, or something, I don't know. But you guys have to get together!"

She chuckled as your phone vibrated for what feels like the 100th time today. It was from Stiles. You could feel the nervousness set in your stomach as you opened the message.

 **'New Message: Stiles.'**

 **Stiles:** Scott ran off, I have no clue where he is. Where are you?

 **You:** I'm with Allison.

 **Stiles:** Look for Scott, he's gonna end up killing someone. Also, we're gonna talk later.

 **You:** no we're not. I'll look for my brother.

 **Stiles:** Yes we are, go get 'em, tiger.

You set you phone down and looked out Allison's window only to see your brother perched on her roof. A confused look passed over you before you quickly walked over and closed the curtains. The sound of tires going over gravel traveled through the slightly open window.

"Oh! My dad's home, I want him to meet you." Allison said, pulling you with her downstairs. As she opened the door, the red car hit a figure in a gray hoodie. _Scott._

You rushed over, helping him flip over. Allison ran over as well. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?"

"He- He came out of nowhere, Allison." Her dad defended.

"Are you trying to kill him?"

"No, no. Of course not. He just - he just ran out into the driveway."

Scott perked up. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Completely. Uh, I should go. I have a lacrosse game to get to. You're still coming, right?"

"Of course, I'm coming."

"We both are." Her dad added.

Scott walked off and you three went back inside. "Oh! Dad-" Allison said, grabbing your hand. "This is (Y/N), Scott's sister. Twin sister, actually."

He smiled. "I'm Chris, nice to meet you."

You nodded, a small smile on your face. "I'm (Y/N), as she said." You said, holding out your hand. He shook it.

You and Allison headed upstairs so she could finish her hair and makeup and whatnot. Laying back on her bed, you groaned, remembering you promised Stiles you'd be there.

"Stiles is gonna be there," You announced, sighing.

She nodded, brushing her hair as she giggled. "That is gonna be amusing to watch."

You pouted. "Shut up!"

"Oh, look! There he is!" Allison said, looking towards Stiles and Scott walking towards the benches. Your eyes widened as you and Stiles made eye contact. The look in his eyes told you without words he wanted you over but he nonetheless, ushered you over. You shook your head rapidly. 'Play the game.' You mouthed to him and he rolled his eyes, sitting down next to your brother. Until Scott was pulled by Lydia, who you assumed was telling him not to lose because that's her big problem with her boy toy not being in the best shape for the game. You soon noticed no one was passing to your brother, no matter how open he was. Jackson even shoved him down to get to the ball before him. You growled under your breath, angry that he was still treating your brother like shit. You stood and clapped anyway, but not putting much vigor into the action. Allison and Lydia held up a sign that read: 'We Luv U Jackson.' But, you just hoped Scott didn't get too angry. Through the cheers, you cupped your hands around your mouth and shouted. "Let's go, McCall #2!"

He looked over at the sign, but you yelled it again and a small smile came to his face. Nonetheless, he still shook his head angrily and got into position.

"Which one's your brother again?" Chris asked you. You were about to answer when Lydia cut you off.

"#11, aka the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this game." She said, standing and asking for Allison's help with holding up the sign. She reluctantly agreed. You could tell she was worried about Scott, you were too.

Soon enough, the ball was up in the air. You hoped it was gonna hit someone in the head to entertain yourself, but miraculous #11 jumped over the other player and caught the ball. You were stunned into silence before you cheered for him, standing. He was dodging players left and right, getting closer and closer to the goal. Scott shot it, scoring a point. You cheered for him once again.

Once the other team deliberately passed Scott the ball, he scored again. 39 seconds were left in the game, and it was tied 5 to 5. He was surrounded by about three of the opposing team's defenders, and the time was slowly ticking away. As there was nearly not enough time, he shot the ball, scoring the winning point. You ran off the bleachers with Allison, only to see Scott running to the locker room. You panicked, thinking his wolf-ness flared up. As you went to run, someone grabbed your wrist. It was Stiles. "Stiles now is not the time. Allison ran after Scott who was obviously running away for a reason and-"

"Did you kiss me because you like me?" He asked, looking into your eyes despite the height difference.

You smirked. "Maybe," You said, slipping your arm back and dashing after Scott. As you ran in, Stiles not far behind, you weren't surprised to find Allison and Scott kissing. You made a face and turned away.

She walked back, after breaking away from your brother. "Hi, Stiles, (Y/N)."

Scott walked over to you two with the biggest grin on his face. "I kissed her."

"We saw."

"She kissed me."

"Saw that too," Stiles said. "It's pretty good, huh?"

"I don't know how but-But I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah, we'll talk later then." Stiles half-smiled.

"What?" Scott asked, sensing he was off as well as you.

He sighed. "The Medical Examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And?"

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical Examiner determined killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek is human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, and here's the kick in the ass. My Dad I.D.'ed the dead girl, both halves, name's Laura Hale."

"Hale?"

"Derek's sister."

You stood there in silence, watching this go down. You honestly weren't surprised, Derek wouldn't be stupid enough to bury the body on the side of his yard where it was so visible. Scott sighed. "I have to get home and shower. Talk to you tomorrow, if I'm not dead." He walked out, and you went to follow when Stiles grabbed your wrist for the second time that night.

He turned you to face him. "I like you too, (Y/N)."

You scoffed. "Stiles, you like Lydia. Lydia Martin. The girl with perfect strawberry blonde hair and stunning green eyes. Not me."

"No- (Y/N), I mean I used to but I don't."

As you went to leave again, he turned you back. "I will prove it to you."

"Uh huh-"

"Starting now." He mumbled as he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on your lips. You were surprised, but melted into the kiss. Soon, he pulled away as footsteps echoed into the locker room.

"No," Scott said, loudly.

You turned, realizing, once again, your brother heard everything that just went down.

He walked over to you and pulled you away from Stiles. You laughed at the look on his face as your brother dragged you out.

"(Y/N), you are _not_ dating Stiles," Scott grumbled.

"Why not?" You said defensively. "He's your best friend, it's not like you don't know everything about him."

He sighed. "You are not dating Stiles, (Y/N)."

You frowned, tugging your arm away and speed walking up to the car in a vain attempt to escape your brother. Why couldn't you date the guy you've liked and known for God knows how many years? Regardless, going against Scott was bound to happen. One way or the other.

 **A/N: Hey guys. This is the second episode of season one, Second Chance at First Line. Okay, okay. I know that this chapter is extremely generic with Stiles saying he doesn't like Lydia and that he likes the reader and blah blah blah. But, I swear you and Stiles aren't gonna make out in the next chapter. This is just a small thing to entertain you guys and it does have some meaning, I swear. Sorry, it took so long, I was busy with tests n' stuff. Have a good day. Vote and comment if you liked the chapter. OH! And, yes, the reader is a part of the supernatural fam, but I swear you're not super-overpowered and shit. You aren't a true alpha or werewolf or a kanima or whatever the hell this show has come up with. My 'creature' is really not mine, but I will explain more of what you are later. Enjoy the chapter guys.**

 **-Ellie 3**


	3. Avoiding - Chapter 3

(Unedited.)

"So, you killed her?" Stiles asked, pushing open the dark navy doors of the school and letting you and Scott in.

"I don't know. I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott mumbled, seemingly dazed and confused.

"I have. Usually ends a little differently." Stiles said, and you hit his chest.

"Oh, my God. Shut up!" You screeched, hitting him again.

"I meant-" Scott said, sending a pointed glare at Stiles. "A, I've never had a dream that felt that real. And B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted. (Y/N), I have a question for you." He said, ignoring the obviously glare of your overprotective brother. "I thought you had to stay home for a while because of the incident?"

You raised your eyebrows. "Mom said it wasn't as bad as they thought and she gave me the option." You shrugged, moving your backpack on your shoulders to relieve some of the strain from all the books.

He nodded, and turned back to your brother. "Look, let me take a guess here though-"

"I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like, I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out or something."

"No, of course not." He paused. "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, c'mon, it's gonna be fine. Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

"Maybe not a class, but a teacher?" Scott offered.

You immediately blurted the first words that came to your head. "Fuck no."

"Who? Derek?" Stiles asked, hitting Scott on the back of the head. "Did you forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know! But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened."

You three walked out of another set of double doors, your eyes widening at the sight in front of you. One of the school buses had police surrounding it, there was blood smeared across the back windows. The exit door was bent off two of its hinges, nearly falling off. The seats had claw marks and blood all over them. You turned to Scott and Stiles with a look of pure horror written across your face.

"I think it did." Stiles said.

Scott dashed back inside, you and Stiles following. "She's probably fine!"  
"She's not answering my texts, Stiles!"  
"It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence."  
"Just help me find her, okay?"

You three looked around for her, Scott growing more and more anxious as the seconds passed. Soon enough, you looked over to find he punched the living hell out of a random student's locker. You rolled your eyes and turned the corner, seeing Allison. She saw you, and went to say hi, until your brother clumsily backed up into her, causing her books to drop to the floor.

She smiled, laughing. "You scared the hell out of me." She said as she dropped to her knees to pick up her dropped books.

"You're okay." Scott mumbled, bending down to help her.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah."

Your brother sat there as she picked up her stuff, staring at her as if she had died yesterday. Too soon?

"Save me a seat at lunch?" She asked, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah."

"Hi, (Y/N)! C'mon, let's go to Math!" She said, faking happiness at the Math portion of that sentence.

You rolled your eyes and followed behind her.

You went up to your usual table with Scott and Stiles only to find it was full. Lydia and her group were sitting with them, along with Allison. You frowned slightly, and made eye contact with Allison. She went to speak up to have someone move for you, but you shook your head and walked to one of the corner tables to eat alone. You were fine alone, you weren't hurt that they got to sit with Lydia for once. You knew Stiles would enjoy that.

Speaking of Stiles, what was with him? You knew he had a mad crush on Lydia, he has to. The way he looked at her since 5th grade really wasn't subtle. So, why was he kissing you all of a sudden? Maybe, maybe he wanted pratice for her or something. It didn't make sense but when did Stiles ever make sense anyways? You threw your lunch away and headed to the library. You wanted some peace and quiet to listen to some music before your last couple periods of the day.

You were calmly listening to music when someone texted you. You ignored it, enjoying the music you were listening to. It wasn't until you got about five texts that you paid attention.

'New Messages: Stiles (2), Scott (3), Allison (1), Lydia (2).'

You groaned and unlocked your phone to see what they wanted.

Stiles: Where were you at lunch?

Stiles: Allison said she saw you.

You: The table was full so I sat somewhere else.

You closed that chat and opened up the one between you and your brother.

Scott: I AM SO STUPID! ! !i!(#!#2

Scott: I SAID I COULD BOWL AMAZINGLY, (Y/N)

Scott: I CAN'T EVEN BOWL WITHOUT BUMPERS AHFUSDHKJASF

You: You're going bowling with Allison? How did that happen?

You chuckled and opened up Allison's text.

Allison: I'm sorry! I'll save you a seat tomorrow, I promise!

You: Thanks :D

Lastly, you checked texts from Lydia.

Lydia: Sorry, girl, thought there were more seats.

Lydia: I will save you a seat next time, we just needed to talk about tomorrow.

You: Alrighty.

You tucked your phone away and headed to your second to last class.

"This is stupid." You announced. "This is so dumb. You're gonna have a breakdown, and then I'm gonna get in trouble for helping this!"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "She does have a point."  
"I need to do this!" Scott exclaimed, jumping out of the jeep and jogging up to the fence. Stiles followed, but was sent back by your brother. You two sat in silence before he spoke up. "Why didn't you say anything? Lydia would've made someone move for you."

You shrugged. "I didn't want to ruin your time with Lydia."

"Oh my god!" He said over dramatically, rolling his head back "I-"

He stopped when you interrupted him. "Stiles, there's lights!"

Stiles instantly starting sounding the car horn, and Scott came running. He managed to do a flip over the fence and get into the passenger seat in time.

"Did it work? Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?"

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"What about the driver?"

" I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

"That's what I don't get."

"It's got to be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together.

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?"

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that-"

"I can go out with Allison."

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me."

"Oh, yeah. That too."

You rolled your eyes. "Ahem! I was the one who nearly got killed over here."

"Sorry!" Scott grumbled.

You laid back in one of Allison's chairs, watching as she went through her closet to find something to wear. She held up a brown, floral patterned shirt to you and Lydia.

"Mmm, pass." Lydia said.

Allison put it back and pulled out a different shirt.

"Pass." You said, crossing your arms.

Lydia stood up and walked over to help her.

"Pass… Pass… Pass on all of it. God, Allison, your taste is dwindling by the second. Huh-" She stopped, pulling out a sparkly black shirt. Lydia looked to you for approval and you nodded. "This."

Allison took it and stood in front of the mirror with it, holding it up against her body. The door opened and her dad walked in. "Dad? Hello."

He smiled until he realized. "Sorry, I completely forgot to knock."

You smiled and stood. "Hi, Chris."

Lydia smirked and dropped on the bed in a model position. "Hey, Mr. Argent."

"Dad, do you need something?" Allison asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight."

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people."

"Dad, Dad-"

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 p.m. Hey, no more arguing."

Allison sighed and crossed her arms.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia cooed.

"Sometimes, but not tonight." Allison mumbled, grabbing a purple beanie and putting it on her head. She walked over to the window and opened it, climbing out onto the roof. She then proceeded to flip off the roof and stick the landing. "Eight years gymnastics. You coming?"

You nodded and climbed out, jumping down and landing like one of those superhero poses. You stood up and high fived Allison.

"I'll take the stairs."

"Hey, Scott? I'm gonna go to-" Your mom walked into you and your brother's shared room and stopped short upon only seeing you. "(Y/N)? Where's Scott?"  
You shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea."

She walked away and you followed until you heard a bang. You both turned back, your mom grabbing a bat. A dark figured climbed into the window and she went to hit him until you all screamed.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?" Stiles demanded.

Scott then rushed into the room and turned on the light. "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door, he wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly. And by the way, do either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No." They both said at once.

"No? Alright then. Thank you, (Y/N), for actually following the rules like a good kid and that's enough parenting for tonight. Goodnight." She said as she walked out.

Stiles sighed. "My dad left fifteen minutes ago for the hospital. It was the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?"

"Scott, he's dead."

That's when Scott got up and ran out of the room. You groaned and laid back against your bed, too tired at this point to follow him. Stiles didn't either.

"And you're still here why?" You asked, sitting up finally to go get your phone from the charger.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." He mumbled.

"Stiles, I told you, you like Lydia. Go after her."

"But I don't like Lydia, (Y/N)!"

"Uh huh, su-" You were cut off when he grabbed your wrist and made you look at him. "I kissed you for a reason."

"Stiles, even if you did like me, Scott would kill you. And now, he can literally kill you."

He sighed, nodding. "Fine, but I will prove to you I don't like Lydia."

You nodded. "Bye, Stiles."

"Bye, (Y/N)."

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this one's shorter, I just couldn't seem to fit you in anywhere else. I mean, I could've but it would've felt unnatural. Sorry for no power talk, I'm still getting to that. This is a basic filler chapter, and I'm sorry for that. This was the third episode, Pack Mentality. I hope you guys liked it.

-Ellie


	4. Bullet - Chapter 4

You woke up in the middle of the night to hear your brother rummaging around in the room next to yours. Furrowing your eyebrows, you sat up, trying to listen for what he was doing. You eventually gave up, figured he went somewhere with Allison or Stiles. Suddenly, your phone buzzed.

' **New Message: Allison'**

 **Allison:** I hate being woken up this early ):

 **You:** Me too, frickin' brothers.

 **Allison:** Glad I'm an only child!

You put your phone down on your bedside and fell back asleep. A couple hours later, your alarm woke you up. You did your regular routine and put on a comfy outfit of leggings and a hoodie. You walked to school and headed to first period. Or, were rather, until someone stopped you. Stiles.

"What do you want, Stiles?" You sighed softly.

Stiles smiled awkwardly. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to see a movie this weekend?"

You took it into consideration and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let me know when."

Stiles smiled. "Sweet. Let's not be late to first period, yeah?"

Nodding, you walked into first period and sat next to your brother. You nudged him, quietly asking him what he was doing last night. Scott said he'd explain later as the teacher walked in and started to hand out the quizzes. You felt your phone buzz and decided to check it later after class. You heard Stiles smack Scott, and you turned around to hear what he was saying. "If Derek isn't the AIpha if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?"

"I don't know."

"Did the AIpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

Stiles huffed, sitting back in his seat before darting back up. "Does AIIison's dad know about the-"

"I don't know!" Scott said a little too loudly, causing everyone to turn and look at him. The teacher handed Stiles his test then Scott his. Stiles flashed his A at you, and you rolled your eyes. Your eye also caught the D- on the top of Scott's paper. "Dude," Stiles said. "You need to study more."

You nodded, nudging him. "You could've asked me to help you study."

He scoffed. "You don't even know what you got." Scott finished as a paper was sat on your desk. An A circled was at the top of your paper.

"That was a joke," Stiles defended himself. "Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?"

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school," Scott said.

You nudged him, and Stiles looked surprised. "That's my boy."

"We're just studying." Scott defended.

"Uh, no, you're not," Stiles said.

"No, you're not." You added on.

"I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de-balled." Stiles said overdramatically.

"Okay. Just stop with the questions, man."

"Done. No more questions. No more talk about the AIpha or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me." Stiles said softly.

You snort, turning to pay attention to the teacher.

You headed out of school with Stiles, arguing about what movie to see. "You can't force me to see Rouge One with you, Stiles. Why not Fantastic Beasts?"

Stiles scoffed. "I will not see a dumb Harry Potter movie, Y/N."

You gasped and hit him on the arm. "I am coming home with you to beat you- also because we have a project but also so I can beat you!"

He chuckled, getting into the driver's seat and you getting into the passenger seat.

You guys were still arguing as Stiles backed out of the school until you yelled at him to stop as you saw Derek standing in the middle of the road. Suddenly, he fell to the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me, this guy is everywhere," Stiles complained as the person behind him started honking. Scott ran past, and you and Stiles get out of the car.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I was shot," Derek responded.

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles said, and you nodded in agreement.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked hurriedly.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked

"No, you idiot."

"Wait. That' what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What? Who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you."

Derek's eyes started flashing between bright blue and his normal blue. Your eyes widened. "Uh, I don't think that should be happening."

"What are you doing? Stop that." Scott said.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't." Derek groaned.

"Derek, get up," Scott demanded.

"Guys, we should hurry. People are getting out of their cars." You said quickly.

"Help me get him into your car," Scott said to Stiles and lifted Derek into the passenger seat of his blue jeep.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek mumbled painfully. It was very clear that he was hanging on by a very thin thread. Whatever bullet they used was really powerful. You leaned beside Scott, listening to what he was saying.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked angrily.

"She's an Argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me."

Scott glanced to the side to see Allison and looked defeated. "Fine, I'll try."

You climb into the back seat and Stiles gets into the driver's seat. "Get him out of here," Scott says quickly.

"I hate you for this so much," Stiles said.

"Agreed." You mumbled.

Stiles drove off, and you groaned. "If you're the big, bad werewolf, how did you get shot this badly?"

Derek grunted. "I don't know."

You sighed exasperatedly. "Stiles, how long do you think it's gonna take for Scott to find

that bullet?"

He shrugged. "I don't know! Here, text him." He handed his phone back to you. You typed 'Did you find it yet?' and sent it. A few minutes later, your brother responded. "He said he needs more time."

"C'mon," Stiles groaned, "try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."

"AImost where?"

"Your house."

You sat up closer to the front seats, "what?"

"What," Derek repeated, "no, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek protested.

Stiles groaned and pulled over to the side of the road. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort? Oh, my God! What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

You hit the back of Stiles' head. He looked back at you and you looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Start the car. Now." Derek demanded.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look-"

"Stiles-" You tried to interrupt.

"-In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth."

The two of them stared at each other before you spoke up. "Start the damn car!"

Stiles and Derek looked at you, startled. It was silent before you yelled again. "Stiles, it's not that hard! Turn the key and hold it, dumbass!"

He looked at you for a couple seconds before doing what you said. You remembered you got a text earlier in the day and decided to check it.

' **New Message: Allison'**

 **Allison:** I caught my dad and my aunt, Kate, in a lie. My dad said she had a flat tire, and she said she needed a jumpstart.

 **You:** Weird. What were they up to?

You sent the text and leaned back in your seat. What were they up to? "I just sent a text to Scott. He isn't responding." Stiles spoke up. "I'll text him."

Stiles was silent until Scott called. You could hear him through the phone. "What am I supposed to do with him?

"Take him somewhere. Anywhere!"

"And by the way, he's starting to smell."

"Agreed." You said.

"Like what?"

"Like death."

"Okay. Take him to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?"

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."

Stiles sighed and handed the phone over to Derek. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million! This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns!"

"If you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Then think about this. The AIpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet."

Derek hung up the phone and Stiles drove to the clinic. You and Stiles helped Derek inside and Stiles got a text from your brother. "Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why"

"Because I'm gonna die without it."

You were confused. "How does getting you the same bullet that's killing you gonna help?"

Derek attempted to grunt out a response but he just didn't respond. You groaned. "Fantastic." You texted Scott that he needed to get here pronto. Stiles pulled Derek into the main surgery room of the clinic and you flipped the light switch.

"You know, that really doesn't Iook Iike anything some echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of," Stiles said sarcastically.

You punched his shoulder. "Not now, Stiles."

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'II kill me," Derek said, opening a drawer.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort."

"Which is?" You asked.

"Stiles is going to cut off my arm." He said, holding up a saw.

Your eyes widened. "Okay, hold up, you're not Deadpool. How the hell is that gonna work?"

"Yeah! What if you bleed to death?"

"It'II heal if it works."

"Look, I don't know if I can do this.

"Why not?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No."

"But I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!"

"AII right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head.

"Okay, you know, I'm so not buying your threats anymore."

Derek grabbed Stiles' sleeve. "Oh, my God! Okay. AII right, bought, sold, totally, I'll do it. I'll do it. What are you doing?"

Just as Stiles finished his question, Derek vomited a black liquid onto the tile floor.

"What the fu-" You started but Stiles interrupted you.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's my body, it is trying to heal itself."

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."

"Now, you gotta do it now."

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!"

"I'll do it." You spoke up, grabbing the saw and turning it on. You were about to cut through the skin when your brother's voice echoed in the hall. "Stiles? Y/N?"

You stopped the saw. "Scott?"

"Wha-What the hell are you doing, Y/N?" He asked.

"You just saved me from a lifetime of nightmares," Stiles said.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm gonna.." Derek started, then his eyelids started to droop as he dropped the bullet. It rolled into the sewer grate. You started to panic. What if Derek dies? What will happen to Scott?

"Derek? Derek, come on." You bent down, shaking his head, trying to wake him up.

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know! I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up!" You yelled, and continued to shake him. "I think he's dying.

I think he's dead."

"Just hold on!"

"Oh! I got it! I got it!"

"PIease don't kill me for this!" Stiles said before punching Derek. "Ow!" He yelled, cradling his hand.

"Give me that," Derek spoke up, taking the bullet from Scott. He stood up and bit the top of the bullet off. He set the gunpowder on fire before sweeping it into his hand. He pressed it into his wound and started to yell in pain in fell to the ground. The wound healed itself soon enough.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles said and you flicked the back of his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Except for the agonizing pain?"

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."

Derek stared at you guys silently. "Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone," Scott said. "You got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to AIIison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything." Scott continued.

"You gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!"

"Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"

Derek and Scott left in his car. That left you and Stiles. "Well, that was an adventure and I wish I had just walked back home." You said jokingly and Stiles smiled.

"Well," he said, "you can come over tomorrow." He said confidently.

You smiled. "I'll come over after practice, yeah?"

He smiled as well. "Yeah."

Stiles drove you home, which you were glad for, and you called Allison.

"Hey Allison, how are you? How was dinner with my brother?" You asked.

She laughed quietly. "It was… awkward. But enjoyable."

"Did you ever figure out what that whole car situation was about?"

"No," she sighed, "but they both were acting weird about it. I don't know, maybe I'm just overthinking it."

"I dunno either… Have you asked Stiles yet?"

"No, I haven't. I will, though, promise! I've gotta go get some sleep, talk to you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

You sat down at your computer, running a hand through your H/C hair. You had to find out what was going on with you. You could turn on water by looking at it, what the hell does that mean? After hours of googling, you found something. A bender. A bender of water, fire, air, and earth.

"So, I'm avatar?" You groaned exasperatedly. "What does that even mean? You know what, I'm too tired for this." You turned off your computer and headed to bed.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, I know it's been a long, long time since I updated and I'm so sorry. I had a lot of personal stuff going on and I just didn't feel up to writing this book. I apologize for the long wait. This was a filler chapter, once again, but you get to find out what you are! I know it's kinda cheesy, but it's gonna get better. Hopefully. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
